


"I'll comfort you, Tsuzuru-kun."

by AdianX24



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: "You should leave him be." The other said before turning to look at Tsumugi once more. "It's probably been a long day for him."One night, Tsumugi finds himself comforting the Mankai Company scriptwriter and learns a few things about him along the way.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 6





	"I'll comfort you, Tsuzuru-kun."

It's been a very quiet day and the Mankai Company. Everyone's been doing their own thing; most consisting of work from either their jobs, school, or some other extracurricular activity.

Which is exactly what Tsumugi was doing. 

He was just finishing grading papers with the help of fellow gamer Chigasaki Itaru. The other male had been know to constantly help out Tsumugi with grading his schoolwork, the reason being, he had taught kids at some point in his life. Even so, the unusual pair still hung out together regardless of if there was work to be graded. Of course, this did stir some sort of problem with Tasuku, warning the gamer not to, quote on quote, "Influence Tsumugi with his behavior or games". This was a bit embarrassing on his part but Tsumugi knew his childhood friend was only looking out for him. 

Tsumugi was and still is, a kind person. His demeanor is one of someone who can be easily approached and friendly, even if he lacks a basic understanding of technology. Even so, he's still trying! (and Itaru's been helping him a bit with it.) He was pretty much a go-to for most people in the company and ranking second in the voting, Omi being first, for that category, as Itaru explained. Being the calm person that he is, it would make sense that he can get to most of the people in the dorm. Be it, someone, as reserved as Masumi and Hisoka or as outgoing as Kazunari and Banri. However, there was someone Tsumugi wanted to get a better grasp on. Someone who is known for their hard work and consistency in the Mankai Company. Constantly tired and worked to the bone and yet still manages to control the dorm with the help of Izumi, Sakyo, Tasuku, or Omi. Still manages to wake up early in the morning to help with breakfast and wake Masumi and go to school and do constant shifts in part-time jobs to scrape by enough money for himself.

That person was none other than the workaholic scriptwriter, Minagi Tsuzuru. He was nowhere close to being an enigma like Citron or Misumi. But he was a very questionable character, though he said to look in every way average, which is why most people constantly overlook him. But there was something about him. Something about him that Tsumugi couldn't understand. 

But he wanted to understand him.

He didn't know why until it hit him. Quite literally, may he add.

He was a bit caught off guard when both he and Tsuzuru walked into each other. Landing in front of each other and not on one another. Which he found was a constant cliche seen in the romance manga Muku had lent him. He looked up at the brunette, who seemed just as shocked as he was, and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, the other male had already stood and made his way around him. He turned to see Tsuzuru heading down the hallway mumbling to himself before he decided to get up and stare at him once more. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him but none the less turned away and continued on his own. Though he couldn't get the interaction out of his head and he didn't know why. Well, he did because it was a very strange interaction.

Bumping into him and then walking past him as if nothing happened didn't seem like something Tsuzuru would do. He contemplated it before returning to his room. He seemed so absorbed in this mumbling that he didn't see Tsumugi let alone acknowledge his presence when they collided. This shouldn't bother him at all because it had happened before. Tsuzuru was just in zombie mode because of stress and not sleeping but why was this bothering him and occupying his thought process right at this moment. It's not like he's interested in-

He slapped a hand over his mouth even though he wasn't speaking out loud he felt like he needed to stop himself from thinking something so absurd.

He had a crush on Tsuzuru?! There's no way!

He can't. But thinking about it, it all made sense. Why he was so interested in discovering more about the brunette. Not only was it because he was concerned about his well being and thoughts. But because he found himself crushing over him. He felt ashamed but at the same time couldn't care about his guilt. Because he wanted to see the said boy but knew that he didn't have any sort of excuse to approach him. 

"Is this what it feels like to have a crush?" Tsumugi said out loud. He blushed. Crush wasn't a word he used very often anymore now that he was an adult. But didn't know else to describe it. However, he did dismiss it as a bit ridiculous. He was 24 and had a crush on someone 6 years younger than him. Dating was never a topic that he indulged himself in. Knowing very well that acting would take spending time together hard. But they worked in the same company and even lived among each other. He shook away those thoughts and proceed to the courtyard to tend to the garden.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another normal night in the dorms. It was probably around 12:30 at night; which wasn't a very good time to be awake. Although Tsumugi was taking shelter in Chigasaki's room rather than the usual lounge. Nothing could be heard except for the sounds of Itaru's game and the movements of the pen in Tsumugi's hand and he wrote a report. Finally, after a few more minutes of this Itaru spoke up. Standing up and stretching before turning to Tsumugi. 

"I'm hungry, want to get something from the convenience store?"

The blue-haired male looked at him with a questioning look. "At this time of night?"

Itaru nodded and Tsumugi couldn't argue knowing very well that this was one of Itaru's natural night habits. He was pretty much done with his work, with the exeption of 7-9 assignments left. He reluctantly nodded and slowly got up. He didn't want to know the outcome if they were caught by Sakyo if they did decide to leave. However, he heard a small chuckle leave Itaru before they made eye contact. "Don't worry about getting caught. I wouldn't ask you to come with me if I didn't think you'd be stealthy enough to do it." Tsumugi awkwardly laughed before approaching the door where Itaru stood. HE opened it and they walked out of the room.

They made it to the door where they put on their shoes and walked out. "Shouldn't we lock it?" He questioned as Itaru walked to the pathway. "Nah, too much unnecessary noise that should be avoided. " He reassured and waited for Tsumugi to catch up. He shrugged it off knowing well that this isn't Itaru's first time doing this so he should trust him.

It didn't take long before they reached the store and it didn't take any longer to get the required items and be out of the store just as quick. The bag that Itaru was holding was filled with various snacks and such. Mostly for him but a few for Tsumugi.

They walked back to the dorm in the pitch-black darkness. As comfortable silence filling the atmosphere as they proceeded. That is until Itaru spoke up.

"Ah. By the way, have you been able to reach Tsuzuru lately?"

Tsumugi was caught off guard by the question but answered it none the less.

"He lives with us, I'm not sure what you mean." He answered with what he would've said if he was unaware. Though Tsumugi was more than aware of what Itaru was asking.

"Not like that. I meant like actually communicating via real-life conversation."

"Well, if I'm being honest, not really."

"Ah, that's what I thought." He said. It seemed like it was said more to himself than anything. Tsumugi was compelled to ask what he meant when he cut him off. He told Tsumugi about the strange things that he'd seen the scriptwriter do. And some of these things didn't seem like something a sleep-deprived person would do. Even so, his deadline was still very far from its due date. And judging from what Itaru had said he was almost done with it.

That was a strange habit Tsumugi noticed about Itaru. As nonchalant as Itaru appeared he was often alert and aware of things that other others weren't. In this case, Tsuzuru's sleeping habits. In the beginning, his patterns were of something Itaru was familiar with anyone could see that Tsuzuru portrayed somewhat of a college student more than the other two who also attended college with him. He would have constant eye bags that weren't that obvious but at the same time could be very much noticeable. He was more on the leaner side even if it didn't look like it. He was pretty normal. However now, that's a different story. His eye bags have gotten much worse with a bit of indication that he may be applying makeup onto his face to hide them. His skin has lost most of its color and he seems to be lacking all sorts of nutrients in his body from his terrible eating habits.

"Even so, I'm pretty sure he aware of it. If he didn't that just wouldn't be like Tsuzuru."

Itaru was right. Though, it surprised him how long Itaru had known this and kept it to himself. Instead of commenting, he clenched his jaw and followed Itaru's claim with silence. Although, he could tell that Itaru had expected him to respond and had probably stared at him.

The duo had made it back to the dorm in under 13 minutes. Though, with the previous conversation that went underway, it had felt like 13 days.

They opened the already unlocked door and proceeded inside closing it off for the rest of the early morning. As soon as they came in they were found by the source of their silent walk.

Tsuzuru was sitting in the lounge area. And even though the entrance was quiet enough not to be heard from the dorms it was loud enough to be heard by anyone around the lounge area. With that information, you'd expect the brunette to acknowledge anyone who walked in, especially if it was at this time of night. But he didn't. He was actually very quiet and looked as if he were asleep.

Tsumugi being the concerned person he was, approached him in a state of worry. Itaru, deciding against it talked past both of them and proceeded to the next hallway.

"Tsuzuru-kun! Are you okay?"

"You should leave him be." The other said before turning to look at Tsumugi once more. "It's probably been a long day for him."

That's all the gamer decides to say before turning back and walking away.

The Aoi haired boy could turn away from the brunette. Now noticing everything Itaru had pointed out to him. He sat beside him offering him his body heat, though he was a bit cold from being outside not too long ago. It didn't talk long before he sturred awake.

"A-ah. Tsumugi-san?" The other boy woke up to an arm wrapped comfortably placed around his shoulders and another body against his. "Tsuzuru-kun, your awake." He put out a smile of relief.

"What happened?"

Tsumugi knew the costs of exposing Itaru's secrets so he decided to keep it to himself. "I was just walking around when I found you. You look so dead. It was kind of scary." Tsuzuru didn't answer him and just weakly nodded. There was a mild silence before he spoke up again.

"Did you notice it?"

The question was so cold and out of character that it sent shivers down the other's spine. He reluctantly nodded. "Well, I guess I couldn't hide it forever." There was a heavy sigh before he continued.

Then it all spilled out. All of the opinions, thought's, and feelings. Tsumugi was told some terrifying things that night. Somethings that he didn't expect to hear come out of the scriptwriter's mouth. Things that _he_ didn't want to hear.

At some point Tsuzuru had pulled up his sleeve to reveal the slowly fading cuts on his arms. It was a very hard sight to behold.

At the end of it he found himself with his arms around Tsumugi. While he felt the light pressure of the older's hand caress his body. It was comforting. Much more comforting than it should have been. Then it's ever been. And he soaked in it. Soaked the older males warmth and comfort and slowly, but surely, let himself get lost in it.

There was a short silence. 

"I'll comfort you from now on, Tsuzuru-kun." The words just slipped out of this mouth before he could use his brain properly. And they pulled away with red faces.

"I expect that promise to be fulfilled Tsumugi-san."

_'Ah I hope you ask for comfort more often then Tsuzuru.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this website. I hope my first story is up to par and will show you what kind of writer I am. I'm glad to finally get myself onto this website and I hope you like me too. Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
